


Flor-aventuras

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Full Metal Alchemist, Hetalia - Fandom, Pokemon, Real Person Fiction, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitivamente se había perdido. Era la última vez que confiaba en un mapa. O en su capacidad para recordar instrucciones....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flor-aventuras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanako_owen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako_owen/gifts).



> Fanfic para Flor, que me retó vía Tumblr hace unos días

Flor caminaba por la ciudad.

-Izquierda… Derecha… ¿o era derecho?-

Definitivamente se había perdido. Era la última vez que confiaba en un mapa. O en su capacidad para recordar instrucciones.

-Pero ¿qué rayos?- Dijo Flor al encontrarse en una estación de trenes. Que ella recordara, el único tren del que sabía de su existencia en su ciudad, era el metro. Y no era tan pro como éste que veía.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía. Pero decidió no perder la calma y caminó. Y caminó y caminó hasta que encontró algo que le resultó familiar.

O más bien… Bueno, esto es difícil de explicar.

Porque de repente, Flor sintió un dolor fuerte en la cara. Y luego, se encontró en el piso. O sea, Flor había sido derribada por algo que la golpeó en la cara.

Un rubio volador había sido la cosa que había tirado a Florecita. Un rubio que reconocía muy bien.

-¡Nii-saan!- gritó una voz metálica

-Ay no…- Ahora, Flor sabía dónde estaba. Justamente en el lugar donde no le hubiera gustado comenzar su recorrido por uno de sus fandoms favoritos.

-Levántate ya y vuelve aquí, ya me di cuenta que no has aprendido nada en lo que estuviste fuera. Y tú, Al…- La armadura volteó lentamente a ver a la mujer que le hablaba, con miedo creciente. Y con mucha razón, pues casi al instante la mujer tomó la armadura y la lanzó por los aires, como seguramente habría hecho con el rubio que golpeó a Flor – tú tampoco has aprendido nada, Alphonse-

-Izumi-san- murmuró Flor. Edward, que seguía en el suelo, se levantó y tendió la mano a Flor. Ella la tomó y caminaron hacia Izumi. A Alphonse, Izumi lo mandó volando hacia otra dirección.

-¡Izumi-sensei, quiero ser su aprendiz!- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Pero cómo se le ocurría! Había visto FMA, sabía que moriría si pasaba la misma prueba que Ed y Al. ¡¿Por qué rayos dijo eso?!

-No sabes lo que dices, niña-

-Por favor, quiero aprender alquimia- Flor no podía dejar de repetir una palabra en su mente (“mierda”), pero tampoco dejaba de insistir –aprendo rápido y además es para un buen propósito-

-¿Cómo cuál?- preguntó Ed, que hasta el momento no había hecho nada sino escuchar.

-Como ayudar a mis pacientes- contestó Flor, lo más seriamente posible- No quiero que pase nada malo al operarlos, así que pensé que con alquimia la operación sería más fácil-

Después de un momento, Izumi le dijo que tendría que pasar una prueba.

Fue en ese momento cuando Alphonse regresó de donde Izumi lo lanzó.

…

 

_El frío cala hasta los huesos._

Flor había escuchado, leído, visto, esa frase mil veces, pero ahora sabía y sentía su significado. Sí, después de todo, Flor aceptó pasar la prueba. Una semana en la montaña, y nevaba, como en la pseudo- prueba que pasó Izumi, la que la hizo lo que es.

Pero ahí estaba Flor. En una cueva en la montaña, esperando lo que pensaba que pasaría.

-En un momento estaré frente a la puerta… ¡pero a la puerta del cielo!- pensó

En eso, llegó Rusia.

-¡¿RUSIA?!- gritó tanto de espanto como de sorpresa

-Hola, traje chocolate caliente- le dijo el rubio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se sentó a su lado.

-Pe-pero yo… la puerta… e Izumi D: - Flor no sabía qué decirle

-Ya, ya- la consoló Ivan – ahora veamos si la tormenta paró- dijo saliendo de la cueva. Efectivamente, la nieve había desaparecido. Ahora estaban en… alguna parte.

-Hey… esto yo lo conozco- dijo Flor al ver a su alrededor – esto es… ay no…-

…

 

Y “ay no” porque veía a un joven rubio vestido de verde correr a toda velocidad hacia ella. Y tras él, un montón de plumas y cacareos. Link había molestado a una gallina de nuevo. Y llegó al vecindario equivocado, y Flor llegó en el momento equivocado. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, empezó la carrera para dejar atrás al menos apto como comida de pollos.

-¡COO COO COO COOO!- las gallinas cada vez iban más cerca.

-¡Corre!- gritaba Link

-No ¡basta!-  Flor se dio la vuelta y tomó algo de su cinturón. La pokebola se expandió y la lanzó.

-¡Eevee, ataque de arena!-

El pokemon salió de su pokebola y en un momento lanzó la arena que sirvió como pantalla y dio oportunidad a Flor de salir del alcance de las malditas gallinas asesinas.

Eevee la siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

-Gracias, Eevee, buen trabajo- le dijo devolviéndolo a su pokebola.

…

Al final, Flor había dejado atrás muchas cosas, y no aprendió alquimia.

Pero supo que ese sueño era lo mejor que había tenido hasta el momento y lo recordaría por bastante tiempo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado Florecita, al principio el multiple plot twit no estaba contemplado, fue de último momento, pero espero que te haya gustado (y divertido)


End file.
